A Choice of Love
by Lefty11
Summary: Prolouge inside. When the past comes back to haunt, love reblooms and decisions must be made.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_……two years…two fucking years of my life wasted…I sometimes wonder what I would've done if I could've gone back in time and changed anything, everything that'd happened……………the village destroyed, the 3__rd__ dead…but what happened is in the past…_

_Now Lady Tsunade is the 5__th__ Hokage and I am her apprentice. Lady Tsunade says I have almost surpassed even herself when she was my age. _

_At eighteen, I've become much stronger than I've ever been. I've learned to hit my emotions behind a mask and to use brute strength with a little anger. I've grown stronger than I've ever thought….no more little weak girl in love…_

_My name is Sakura Haruno…and this is my story. _

A/N: Hey guys. Hope u enjoy I'll update soon!


	2. Ch 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed as she shut her journal and placed the pen beside it. She stood in front of her mirror, gazing at strange looking woman looking back at her. She had grown to 5'8 and her hair had grown a little longer so she was able to do something with it. Her once thin and fragile body now looked built from head to toe. She had been working hard under Lady Hokage Tsunade…it was bound to happen. Her outfit consisted of her main colors of red, black, and white. A knock on the door signaled it was time to go. Placing her shoes on, she opened the door to a smiling blonde-headed best friend.

"Ready Sakura?"

Smiling, she replied, "Let's go Naruto."

Two years since she'd seen her best friend… He'd returned two months ago completely different. Last year when he'd returned, he'd come to his senses and asked Hinata out. That was an interesting moment to watch.

"Hey Sakura…we're here…"

She looked to see they landed in front of the Kahoka hospital. Tsunade had asked her to come.

When Sakura opened the door, she was met with a "SURPRISE!" and a party to celebrate what she was about to become….

* * *

"I, Lady Hokage Tsunade, do hereby present Sakura Haruno with this decree that she may now be known as Head Chief Doctor Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village."  
The cheering was long and then the celebration commenced. The entire village had come to celebrate Sakura's new position. It was the first in a long time since Lady Tsunade was her age, that there'd been a Head Chief Doctor in the Leaf Village. Negi and Tenten, a couple of a year, were trying to move away from Lee and Guy, who were obviously acting out. Ino and Shikamaru, a couple of a year and 5 months, were laughing at something Choji had done, and lastly, Naruto and Hinata were laughing at something Akamaru had said to Kiba.

Sakura was talking with the large group of best friends when a guard from the wall appeared next to Lady Tsunade and whispered into her ear. Tsunade suddenly let loose a roaring laughter, causing everyone to turn to her.

"Well well well….looks like the old crone decided to return after all…" Tsunade said, telling the guard to bring them here.

"Who is it my lady?" Shizune said, the pig in her arms onking the question.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, when she didn't answer.

Tsunade smiled. "Looks like you'll have a guest Sakura…Lady Arlena is coming home."


	3. Ch 2: Arlena

Chapter 2

"Lady Tsunade, who is Lady Arlena?" Sakura asked.

The blond woman smirked.

"She was one of my best friends growing up here in the village. Her family was great friends of the second Hokage. Unfortunately she was an only child and her clan died out when she left…"

'_Just like Sasuke…' _Sakura thought.

"I haven't hear from her in years. The last was after she never responded to my letter when I'd left."

"But why is she returning now?" Shizune thought aloud.

Lady Tsunade shrugged. "News travels fast…you know that…"

The three entered the Hokage's office as Tsunade sat at her desk, Sakura in a chair in front of the desk, and Shizune sat on the arm of the other.

"Do you think we could access the Hokage's files? Like you did with Choji's surgery?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…what for?"

"Maybe we could fine out why she left…and hopefully have a clue as to why she's returning…"

"Wonderful idea!"

***

"Find anything?"

"Not yet…" Shizune said from behind several stacks of books and scrolls.

"Found something!" Sakura called out coming forward a scroll in her hands.

The three gathered around a table, Tsunade unrolling it.

"What does it say?" Shizune asked.

"Hmm…the writing is old…"

"I must leave…"

The two turned to Sakura, whose brow was furrowed in concentration.

"My time in this village had come and my powers grow too strong. I am of dangerous concern. I am deeply sad that I lave friends and family behind…but once my powers are controlled I can return."

Sakura leaned up with a sigh. "The rest is who she leaves things to and something else I can't make out.

"….I guess this means she had control."

"What do you say Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"We welcome her in…and find out who she's bringing with her."

***

"Hey Shikamaru…Sakura says Lady Arlena will be here tomorrow. Mind helping spread the word?" Naruto asked.

Said ninja shrugged. "Why not…I don't have anything better to do."

He nodded to Hinata, who'd landed next to Naruto, kissed Ino, and headed off.

"What's going on Ino?" Tenten asked, walking in.

"Lady Arlena is almost here. I say we decorate the main room for Lady Tsunade and throw a big party!"

"I'll spread word." Tenten said, rushing out with a smile.

"Well Hinata…looks like we need to get to work."

Said raven-haired woman smiled and the two set to work.

***

The second the leaf had fallen, the second it had be slashed into two.

"Very good…" A velvet voice sounded. "…and you didn't even move."

"I did…you just couldn't see…"

"Hmm…well that was one…"

Several leaves fell, but within a second, every one had been cut in two as the young man's sword had barely been unsheathed and he hit the small piece that was showing back into the scabbard.

"Very good…you've done well."  
" This is a waste of breath old woman…"

The angel's voice laughed ringing in his ears.

"Yes…I suppose…but _**YOU **_waste time while Naruto grows stronger.

She turned to look into the lake, which showed said blonde ninja laughing with a group of people. The scene suddenly switched to a pink-haired beauty who was talking with Lady Tsunade. A rock hit the water with a splash, the scene disappearing.

"Oooo…temper temper…" the woman said.

The man only glared and sat down on top of the truck of the tree he'd smashed and began to polish the sword.

"How do you know she even wants to see you? She seems…"  
"I have do care for the village. She is my only concern."  
The woman smiled, moving a dagger between her fingers.

"Hmm…. I can't wait to see her reaction."  
A large python suddenly slithered up the man's leg and hissed into his ear.

"Perfect."

The woman looked up. "And where are you going?"  
"My going is none of your concern…"

The woman arched a perfect brow. "Really? You're going to see Sakura…at night? You clever little fool…"

"Save your breath Arlena…let's go Dondura."

The python hissed as it and man disappeared.

The woman sighed.

"He's ruining the big surprise…"

The water swirled to give a vision of her "companion" entering the village unseen.

"And so the runaway returns to his love…eh Sasuke?"


	4. Ch 3: Dream or Reality?

Chapter 3

"I'm heading home guys. It's late." Sakura said, standing.

Everyone agreed and headed their separate ways. A presense behind her caused her to look but to see no one. Furrowing her brow, she added more speed and was home in an instant. Locking her door, she headed upstairs ignoring her suddenly gone appetite. Shredding her clothes, she fell into a blissful relaxation at the feel of the hot water and went to work washing her hair.

The man watched from his placed on the branch in utter lust and fascinations. Arlena had been right…she had changed: perfectly toned, perfectly proportioned…everything he needed her to be. He watched as she got dressed for bed in a simple nightshirt, obvious to the fact her underwear barely covered anything.

'_What do you wait on Master?'_

"Patience Dondura…"

A laughing hiss was his only answer.

Moments later, Dondura was slithering onto the balcony and opening the doors to the bedroom. The young man didn't remember this being her house…she must have moved out…what with her being over eighteen, only a year younger than he. He entered the room, his eyes wandering over every curve that shown through the thin sheet that covered her body.

'_Master…'_

The man's gaze flicked to the python as it was back on the branch, the door's locked back to how they were as a wall guard passed by. He felt the urge to take her then and there, but instead watched as a chill ran down her body at the touch of his fingers against her cheek.

"Sakura…"

She heard her name but wasn't sure if she heard right. A cool hand lightly brushed the hair out of her face, which sent a chill down her spine. Opening her eyes, her gaze was met with coal black eyes. Her gaze widened as she jumped back, her hidden dagger barely grazing her cheek but enough to draw blood. Sakura knew by his smirk and raised eyebrow he was amused. Before she could react however, she'd been slammed up against the wall, her dagger laying useless near her bed, her arms above her head, held by one of his arm, his other holding her body against the wall.

"How dare you return…"

He raised a brow. "Is that how you welcome an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine."  
" No…but you still love me…"

Her eyes narrowed with hatred. "…go to hell…"

He smirked. "You're coming with me."

He clashed his lips to hers; pulling her close…and she only pulled him closer. Sakura knew this was wrong…but o God how she wanted this…needed this. Hands wondered, mouths and tongues explored and soon they'd landed on her bed. His eyes were layered in lust.

"You're mine."

She smirked, eyes half-open. "I'd challenge that."

He smirked….and her world went dark.


	5. Ch 4: Hell's Come Home

Chapter 4

The light splashed against her face, lighting up her fair complexion as the man kissed her neck, a small mark fading as he leaped out her balcony door and out of the village. Once the sun was up, a knock to her door caused Sakura to awaken from her blissful sleep. Looking beside her, she saw no one and frowned. _Was it just a dream?_

Wrapping a rob around her underwear clad body; she opened the door to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Letting them in with a smile the four began to discuss what to wear for Lady Arlena's welcome.

***

"Stop, you look fine." Ino chided her best friend.

The three had gone with their normal attire, fixing up a little more.

"Yah, relax Sakura." Naruto said, looking over his girlfriend to looked at one of his best friends with a smile.

"I guess…"

Sakura wore a nurse's short dress under a white lab coat, her hair pulled back into a bun, the tips hanging out, and white plats on her feet.

"We'll see you at lunch ok?" Ino said, everyone going separate ways.

Sakura waved goodbye and headed inside for her first day.

***

"Here you go Mrs. Kamaji. Make sure you take them before bed."

The elderly woman smiled. "Thank you Doctor Haruno."

Sakura smiled and helped her out of the room. Entering the next room, she sighed.

"What did you do this time Engo?"

The man smirked and held up his sleeve to reveal a nasty slash down his arm. Sakura rolled her eyes and set to work to dress the wound, only to receive a slap to her ass. After dressing the wound, she knocked him out and left. She then headed to the next room to meet a man she knew well.

"Hello Kakashi…"

After leaving, she headed to eat lunch with the group. Halfway into it, a rang suddenly went throughout the village as everyone rushed to the gates. Lady Tsunade suddenly appeared.

"Who we believe is Lady Arlena is helping someone injured…" Guy said.

An elegant woman suddenly appeared by the door carrying the pink-haired nin's dream.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto sternly said, his eye's going gold.

The bleeding man looked dup at them through his bangs.

"…Hello…Sakura…."

***

"Well…this is unexpected Arlena…you found our missing ninja." Tsunade said.

"I found him half-dead about a year and a half ago. We've been "traveling" together for awhile…when the little fool doesn't run off…"

"I'm assuming you had a run in with…"

"Orochimaru? Dead…by that fool's hands…"

The group looked at the woman in utter shock.

"The mark you saw on his neck is proof."

"Then you helped…"

"Only while I was conscious…"

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the room, both a little tense.

"I'm fine…" Naruto said, his eyes showing a little of the Nine Tails left showing.

"Lady Arlena isn't lying. There's no trace of Orochimaru's curse in Sasuke's body." Hinata explained.

"What of his injuries?" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura is taking care of him…"

_** (With Sakura & Sasuke)**_

The room was silent as Sakura bandaged Saskue's naked chest. She then set to work on the rest of his body, cleaning up the blood as well, ignoring the looks he gave her.

A man suddenly burst into the room, drunker than nothing…Engo.

"Hey! Doctor Haruno!" he said with a hiccup. "I got a boo-boo!"

He laughed, taking a swig.

"Who's this idiot?" Sasuke said, raising a brow.

"Engo out." Sakura said.

"But docy! My boo-boo!"

"I believe she said get the fuck out." Sasuke said, standing.

The drunken man looked him up and down. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Someone who deals with bastards like you…"

The two stood facing each other until the man suddenly got a look of fear on his face and fell to the ground. Sakura sighed and called a nurse in. The nurse fearfully looked at the raven-haired man before her and wheeled the unconscious one away.

"What the fuck did you do?"  
He rose a brow. "Just knocked him out…"

Sakura sighed and went back to wrapping his arm and shoulder.

"…I didn't kill him…even though I should've…"

"That's not the point. You don't do that…"

When she had no response, she sighed and finished her work. A rough and calloused hand pulled her head up as his lips pressed to hers gently. She pulled away, her hand stopping near the place in her lab coat a hidden dagger and stars lay.

"Don't…do that again…"

He smirked. "You weren't complaining last…"

"Last night….was a mistake."  
Sasuke suddenly had her up against the wall, his hand holding her dagger clenched one above her head.

"I could fuck you right here and now and you wouldn't be saying that."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that all you want from me…sex?"

"Not just that….you're mine whether anyone likes it or not…"  
Her eyes softened. "…S-sasuke…"

"I've changed Sakura…and I _**WILL**_ prove it."

Giving her a chaste kiss, he left the room leaving her to wonder.


	6. Ch 5: Wanting To Believe

Ch. 5

"Are you crazy Sakura?! How do you knew we can trust him?"

The nin only continued to place her earring in, completely oblivious to the blonde-haired man's ranting.

"Naruto…"

"How do we even know he's not planning some sick joke?"

"Naruto…"

"How do we even know if he's planning on using you ag…"

"NARUTO!"

The man tripped over his feet and hit the floor with a bang, causing the group to laugh at his expense.

"Will you relax? I think we should let Sakura handle this on her own…" Tenten stated.

"I agree…" Negi added.

"What do you think Shika?" Ino asked, turning to her boyfriend, who was in deep concentration.

Opening his eyes, Shikamaru answered with, "I've thought of every possible outcome of every decision. The best one is to let her handle this on her own. She's off worse training with the Hokage…"

"….it wasn't that bad…" Sakura said.

Everyone thought back to the first "training battle" Lady Hokage and Sakura had. Both ended up in the hospital, only Sakura was far worse.

"…okay…so it was bad…but that was two years ago!"

She looked away. "…when I was useless…"

Ino stopped straightening Sakura's hair and hugged her best friend around the shoulders.

"Come on…let's finish this hair of yours…"

The pink-haired nin smiled and nodded, brightening the room a little bit more.

* **

"Where are you going now Sasuke?"

The young man turning, glaring out of the corner of his eye.

"Out…"

Arlena raised a brow. "So you've told me the last twelve times."

"I'll be back…"

When he disappeared, she turned to look into the large fountain with a smile.

"You're making my job so much easier Sasuke…"

***

He was underneath the large tree just like he'd promised across from the bench…the last place she's seen him…The carriage stopped as Naruto, Negi, and Shikamaru jumped down and stood in front of her door, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata climbing out. She saw Sasuke raise a brow.

"…is this some sort of warm welcome?"  
"Cut the shit. What do you want with Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Is that what this is about?"  
"We know what you did to her…how you left her there on that bench…" Negi said.

Sakura thought she'd seen a smirk go to his face before disappearing as a blush rose to hers. Knowing this was going to go nowhere, she gave a birdcall to Hinata, who was the closest. Looking back, Hinata nodded and walked up to Naruto, who relaxed under her touch. Shikamaru opened the door as Negi helped Sakura out. Sasuke's eyes traveled up and down her body, taking in the light pink sundress and high-heeled sandals she wore.

"…watch it Sasuke…" Naruto said, catching his look.

Holding his hands up in surrender, he smirked. "Alright "dad"….any rules?" Hinata took hold of Naruto standing in front of him, along with Shikamaru and Negi.

"I got him Naruto…" Sakura whispered to him, kissing his cheek before walking over to Sasuke and leading him away.

Anger rose in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it. When the two had gotten far enough away did he pull her into the forest of the park and push her up against the tree.

"What the hell was that for?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. He narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I mean…"

She frowned. "I kissed his cheek…"

"….I told you…"  
Her eyes narrowed, her facial features and body posture changing.

"I am no one's prize Sasuke…" she said, jerking away and headed to where they were supposed to be going.

Frowning, he followed until they arrived at their destination. He waited for her to open the gate to the one place he'd called…home.

Looking around, he noticed major changes. Flowers and gardens covered the front with trees growing tall. He even noticed a sakura tree blossoming in the corner of the house. Entering, it looked to be brand now as everything had been cleaned, some things replaced and even some new. Every room was spotless as she showed him around the seemingly familiar place, telling what she'd done. Entering the backyard, he noticed large multicolor fish in the large pond his father had built years ago.

"It's yours if you want it."

He turned to face her to see she was skimming her hand over the water, the fish coming up to nip her fingers. Sasuke sighed and kneeled beside her.

"Only if you'll stay…"

Startled, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"S-sasuke…"

He stood, pulling her with him.

"I can't…"

He raised a brow. "Why not?"

She looked away. "The village still doesn't trust you…and…I don't want my job taken away…"

"Then don't."  
She looked back at him. "…how?"

Lifting her chin, he replied, "They don't have to know.."

"They're our friends…"

He shook his head.

"They're your friends Sakura…I have to gain their trust again apparently…"

She smiled. "You will Sasuke…"

Turning his head to her, she added, "I know you can."

He smirked and pulled her into a clashing kiss. She pulled away, looking away.

"Will you?"

She thought of everything that'd happened over the years. Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but determination…and…love? With a small smile, she nodded and he smiled, bending down to kiss her again.


	7. Ch 6: Good to Worse?

Chapter 6

"Sakura….Sakura wake up. You're going to be late!"

The pink-haired nin opened her eyes to her blond-haired best friend in her face. Looking around, she found herself in her room. Yawning, she said, "Thanks I'm coming."

He nodded and disappeared out her open window. She noticed a note on her desk as she reentered her room after a nice shower. Reading the note she smiled and hurried to get dressed.

_Meet me at my house. I'll be waiting._

***

"Gee Sakura….I've never seen you in such a rush…"

Said nin smiled. "I have plans…"

The nurse smiled, handing her a medical chart. "Is it Jaron?"

The nin stiffened and looked at her friend in disgust.

"Don't be serious Tammia."

The nurse took the charts from Sakura. "Kidding…now go do whatever you need to do… AFTER you get this last patient…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and headed into the room where Choji sat.

"What happened now?!" Sakura asked playfully.  
His arm had been stitched up and now they'd popped opened. She rolled her eyes and went back to working on his arm, as they talked about everything going on.

"Alright there you go Choji. You should be ok with transformations…but try and be careful."

"Will do." He said, saluted her with two fingers.

"I gotta go…see ya!" Sakura said, rushing out the door.

Choji blinked and shrugged.

"Hmmm….guess she's hungry…"

He patted his belly. "Time to eat!"

***

Sakura looked around before unlocking the gate and shutting it before being picked up and twirled around as she held in a giggle. Lips cascaded down her neck as she bit back a moan. She felt his lips form a smile as he turned her around to claim his lips with his own. Pulling away, she smiled.

"Hey."

"God, I missed you…"

"I was only gone for the day..."

"…Too long…" He murmured in her neck, nuzzling with his nose.

She laughed and pulled away. "Come on…I wanna take you somewhere."

Sasuke shook his head, pulling her to him.

"Sasuke, we need to get you food for the house…"

He sighed. "I need to change."

"What?"

A cloud of fog covered him. When she turned, she saw only himself. Giving him a look of confusion, he rolled his eyes.

"Look."

She gazed into the small pond and let out a gasp. His dark hair had gone a light brunette and reached straight past his ears. His eyes were a light green, his facial features looking a bit older.

"…I go by Kean in this form. Only you can see myself…all others see what you see in the pond."

"How?"

He winked.

"A little trick."

She smiled. "Ready now?"

Stealing a quick kiss, he smirked.

"Now."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled him with her out the door.

***

"I forgot how empty your house was…"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess…"

She turned to see what had his attention and held back a giggle.

"Just pick some…" She said, how holding back a laugh as he weighed tomatoes.

When he'd finally gotten some, they moved on.

"Sakura!"

She stiffened and turned to face…

"H-hey Naruto…"

"Who's your friend?"  
"It's Kean…I'm new here and Sakura was just showing me around."

"Looks like you're shopping."  
"O…just helping with her groceries." He replied, shrugging.

Naruto suddenly pulled on a serious face.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second…"

The nin glanced out of the side of her eyes as Sasuke replied, "I'll just take these to your house."

She smiled and replied, "Yes thank you. I'll be right there."

"So how did things go with…"

"….good I guess…"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

'…_**.only when we fucked…' **_

"No…of course not…"

"Well…I guess I'll go…have fun!" Naruto said, jogging off.

She sighed and headed back to Sasuke's home.

When she entered, she saw him sitting by the pond, back to normal, lost in deep thought. Walking over, she crossed her arms around his shoulders and leaned her forehead into his shoulder blade.

"…..who's Jaron?"

She sighed.

"An idiot that won't leave me alone…"

Sakura felt him smirk.

"He will now."

"Sasuke…I can't do this…"

He pulled her to face him, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't want anyone to think I'm dating "Kean"…when I'm dating you…"

He rose a brow.

"Do you want everyone to know?"

She nodded, tears close to falling. He leaned down to kiss at tears that escaped.

"Then we will…and the village will accept it."

She nodded against his chest and leaned up to lightly kiss him.

"I love you…" She whispered, thunder booming as clouds rolled overhead.

"…and I you."

The clouds darkened as lust began to fill their eyes.

"Stay with me." He commanded.

"As always…." She answered.

The rain fell from the sky as he picked her up and carried her into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom, the door slamming with his foot.

***

_**"You just couldn't stay away could you…" The voice said.**_

"_**Sasuke! Stay away!" Sakura screamed, trying to break free.**_

"_**Guess you'll have to die…"**_

_**The sword flew toward him as she screamed….**_

"NNNOOOO!"

She shot up, sweat and tears falling into the sheets. A calloused hand moved hair from out of her eyes as he pulled her close, rocking her and trying to calm her down.

"Baby…calm down…"

Sakura held him in a death grip as her sobs turned to hiccups.

"A woman…threw a sword…i-it…"

"Shh…I'm here…"

She nodded as he kissed her head and laid down with her still in his arms, head in his chest. She let her body stop shaking as he held her tight to him, breathing softly. Sakura suddenly felt safe as she let her dreams fall back into comfort and she fell back asleep.

Sasuke opened one eye to see her fast asleep and moved so she lay on her pillow and move the hair from her eyes, the moonlight lighting up her porcelain skin. Kissing her forehead, he place a shirt and pair of jeans on and headed downstairs. A dark blue cobra suddenly appeared next to him as he began to pull his shoes on.

'_You called massster?" _A woman's voice ran from the cobra.

"I need you to watch Sakura while I'm gone. Should she awaken from anything…"

"_I ssshall know what to do…"_ The cobra nodded and began to slither up the stairs to the bedroom.

He turned and headed out into the night sky, knowing what he must do.

"How am I not surprised?"

He turned to see Naruto come out from behind a tree, a frown on his face. Sasuke raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been toying with Sakura's mind?"  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to completely face Naruto.

"Leave Sakura out Naruto…we are dating and you'll accept it."  
Naruto's eyes were turning dark orange, rage running through his body.

"If you hurt her…"

Sasuke suddenly turned away, Naruto becoming less tense. "…I would never do that…"

"And how do I…"

"I love her."  
Naruto's eyes widened. "W-what?"  
"You take her away from me…and I'll kill you to get her back…"

Naruto walked over with a smirk and held out his hand. Sasuke looked down at his outward hand.

"Welcome home Sasuke."  
The raven-haired man smirked and shook the blonde's hand.

"So…when are you telling?"  
"It's Sakura's decision…I will not force her to tell…"

Naruto nodded.

"Where are you going?"  
Sasuke glanced over his shoulder.

"I must speak with Arlena…"

***

She watched as the two young men went their separate ways. A look of disgust hit her face as the scene changed to a still sleeping Sakura, the dark blue cobra laying on top of her feet. The woman hit the water in disgust.

"This is moving way to fast…"

She looked in the large pool of water.

"….and I have yet to find it."

The pools changed back to normal as a knock came to her door.

"…great…"

***

Jumping to land in front of the door, Sasuke knocked and entered the small room, a flowery fragrance filling his nostrils.

"Ah…there you are…" Arlena, entering the room with a smile.

"You have something to ask yes?"  
Sasuke raised a brow and sat down onto the cushion on the floor.

"Sakura had a nightmare…a person tried to kill me using her…have you see anything?"

She sighed.

"You expect me to just tell you whenever don't you…"

"I need to know if someone wants to endanger her…"

Arlena left to go into the other room, her "assistant" following as she went up to the small pool. Skimming her fingers over the water, an image of Sakura sleeping, a dark blue cobra at her feet.

"You wish to see her dream?"

When silence was her answer, she sighed and made a few hand signals before placing her palm onto the water as a sequence of pictures ran….

_She and he stood on a cliff above clear waters, the sun setting low on the horizon._

"_Such a beautiful sunset…isn't it?"_

"_You always say that Sakura…" _

_She smiled, intertwining their fingers and leaned her head against his shoulder. _

_Sunsets are Sasuke…" _

_The scene suddenly changed as the two were torn apart by darkness and she was hanging by chains on a wall. Sasuke lay on the ground, blood dripping, sword through his chest…_

The scene disappeared as he turned from the pool.

"…is that all?"  
"This is all." Arlena said.

"…..very well."

Sasuke left and rushed home, trying to clear his mind.

Arlena sighed, a smile to her lips.

"…for now…" _  
_


	8. CH 7: The Cave of Destiny

Chapter 7

She was scared to open her eyes but she knew she had a job to do and little time to just be laying around. Opening her eyes , her gaze met cloak black ones and she smiled seeing his smirk.

"Good morning."

His smirk grew as he leaned over to kiss her. Pulling away, he replied, "You slept well."

"Did you watch me all night?"  
He shrugged. "Just awhile."  
She smiled and rested her head against his naked chest with a sigh. The blissful moment only lasted a short while before a phone rang.

"This had better be good…" Sasuke said into his phone.

Sakura began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck out of pure bliss. He glanced down and kissed her forehead.

"Alright dobe…I got it. We'll be right there."

Sakura leaned up in shock. "W-what…"

"I had a talk with the village…" He said, standing and heading to the bathroom.

He turned back to face her.

"You coming?"

With a smile, she jumped up and clashed against him in a passionate kiss.

"I love you…"

Smirking, he pulled her into the bathroom.

***

"They're on the way Naruto." Hinata said.

The ninja nodded but continued to face. The figures suddenly appeared beside the young woman.

"Granny Tsunade wants us." Naruto said, leading the group into the Hokage's office.

"Ah…there they are." Arlena said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Sakura said.

Tsunade turned from looking out the window and turned to the group before her.

"The eight of you will be sent out on special missions. Never before have we had pairings like this."

She turned to face Arlena.

"Lady Arlena had been requested for leader of this mission…understand?"  
" Yes mam…" Seven voices responded.

Arlena glanced out of the corner of her eye at her "companion", who merely nodded. Lady Tsunade sighed, handing Arlena a stack of folders.

"Then I guess you're clear to leave."

***

"I wonder what it is?" Ino asked as the group landed in front of a large boulder.

"Looks like we're about to find out…"Negi said as Arlena turned to face them.

"This is known as the Cave of Destiny. Inside, you and your partner shall face perils and challenging obstacles. In the end, the two of you will discover your reason for your partnering and uncover a precious object which you must achieve and bring back to me."

She looked around.

"Should you choose to accept…"

The eight nodded in unison.

"Very well…"

Turning to the boulders, she made a long line of hand signals. The ground began to shake as the boulder rolled away and the nine entered, the boulder closing behind them. Lights from crystals suddenly began to glow as the elderly woman led them into a large chamber, four doors facing the entrance. A stone tablet stood in the middle of the chamber as the room lit up. Turing to them, she smiled.

"Welcome to your first challenge."

***

"Each of you shall step forward and place your hand against the tablet. A symbol shall light up on one of the doors. When you and your partners' symbol have shown, the two of you will enter the room and begin.

She looked up.

"Who shall go first?"  
Naruto stepped forward and placed his hand against it. A roaring fox appeared on the far right door glowing orange. Negi followed and a white bat glowed against the far left door. Shikamaru gave way to a green panda on the door next to Negi's. Lastly, Sasuke gave the door next a Naruto's door a blue snake.

"The men have been chosen…so female shall be his partner. " Arlena spoke.

Tenten stepped forward and a pink monkey appeared next to Negi's bat. Ino followed as a yellow boar joined the green panda of Shikamaru. Sakura gave way to a red slug to Sasuke's snake and Hinata produced a purple bird to Naruto's fox.

"So the groups have been chosen. Each animal relates to your personality…you soul. By becoming your symbol, you shall finish your challenge."

Arlena placed her hands against the tablet as the doors opened and the four groups entered. When the doors shut, she smirked.

"Let it begin."


	9. Ch 8: The Challenges Get

Chapter 8

(Negi/Tenten)

"Do you have any clue what she meant by precious object…" Tenten asked.

"You know as much as I…" Negi said.

Tenten nodded and turned back to see where she was going, and silence filled the place once more. She knew they both weren't ones to talk…she'd learned that growing up with him. When they'd started dating, it'd improved a little. But…there were still moments when actions spoke louder and their "relationship" disappeared from view. She sighed and knew at once he'd glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He suddenly stopped and moved her out of the way as a swarm of bats flew overhead. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"They're running to a dead end…"

"Negi…look there."  
Turning, he saw that she was pointing to a light ahead. Rushing forward, the two looked around to find a room full of weapons.

"What the…"

"Move!" Negi said, pushing her out of the way as an ax appeared, slashing into the place where they'd been.

"They're bespelled…" Negi said as the weapons moved to attack.

The two nodded to each other and went into action. For every weapon knocked aside, it never got up. Soon all the weapons littered the large room floor and the two were breathing heavily. Negi turned to see his girlfriend leaning against the wall, clutching her hand to her bleeding arm.

"I'm fine." She said, wincing when he removed her hand and cold air pushed against the blood.

Tearing off a piece of cloth found among the room, he began to tightly wrap up her arm. She hissed back a wince, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It'll have to do until we meet up with Sakura." He said standing.

She took his hand and stood with him.

"Thanks."  
He nodded in welcome and looked to see a door with a glowing bat and monkey. They headed toward it and upon entering, found a pink gem resting on a table. Taking the gem, the two left through another door.

** *

(Ino/Shikamaru)

"It's so dim I can't see a thing…" Ino said looking around.

"I can't see much either…" Shikamaru said, feeling among the walls.

"Hey! I think I found the door!" Ino said, pushing on a hand as light flowed into the tunnel.

The two entered the room to find it full of….

"Dolls?"

Ino smiled and moved to look around.

"There's so many of them…"

"Something's not right…" Shikamaru said, looking around.

Everywhere he looked, the dolls seemed to be watching, eyes following their every move.

"Hey, this one's really beautiful…looks like….me…"

He looked to see her reaching for one.

"Ino! Don't touch it!"

She turned to see him jump to push her away. They landed away from the dolls, he on top of her. They moved to see the doll Ino had reached for where she'd stood, an ax in her porcelain hands. The doll turned and smiled.

"Wanna play?"

Ino held back a scream as the dolls moved forward, jumping down from shelves.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as the two were separated.

They began clawing their way through to each other and jumped to land on a large shelf. The dolls moved to look up at the two.

"We need a plan." Ino said, looking down.

Her partner closed his eyes focusing, ideas running wild through his brain. She watched as the doll she went to pick up instructed the others. She turned as her boyfriend looked at her.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"The one I went for looks to be the leader."

"Think you can get into it?" He asked, glancing her way and down to the dolls trying to take down the shelf.

"Yah…it shouldn't be too hard…" She looked at him. "Don't let me fall…"

He smirked. "I won't."  
She nodded with a smile.  
"Let's do it."  
As they jumped down, he took over the shadows and caught Ino's limp body.

The head doll looked up at him and smiled as she led the dolls to a corner of the room.

"Move! I got all!"

Ino released from the doll as an explosion rocked the room. She opened her eyes to gaze into her boyfriends, back in her own body. They turned to see a glowing panda and boar on the door.

Heading over, they entered the room to see a lonely yellow gem.

"Let's go." He stated, nodding to the other door.

** *

(Naruto/Hinata)

He turned to see her quietly walking behind him, eyes looking down at her feet. He stopped and took her hand.

"Sorry about earlier."  
She shook her head smiling. "It's fine…"

He sighed and pulled her to him. "Promise?"  
She nodded and pulled him ahead toward the door.

"I don't see anything in here…" Hinata said, her Beacqua activated.

"Guess all we can do is go forward.."

She nodded.

As they walked, they looked as best they could…

"Naruto stop!"

He felt her small arm wrap around his as she pulled him over to her, lights flashing on. A large hole stood only a step away…a step that would' a sent both ninjas to God knows where.

"Thanks…"

She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Can you jump it?"

She looked down at her ankle, which she'd twisted on a mission a few days ago. She could walk…but landing she wasn't sure of. She winced after giving a small hop.

"Guess I'm carrying you…"  
She turned to him in shock.

"W-what?"

Scooping her up, he was air born over the large hole. When he landed, he lightly sat her down.

"You alight?"  
She nodded, looking around. "Naruto…look…"  
In front of them lay three doors. The left said "power," the right "power" and the middle said nothing.

"Which one…Hinata, can you…"

She nodded, eyes already focused on the doors. "The middle is all dark but the other two I can't see a thing…"

She turned back to him, eyes back to their lilac hue.

"The left….we go left…"

He suddenly stopped and turned to her.

"I trust you Naruto…" Hinata said with a smile, taking his hand in hers.

He gave his famous grin and opened the door where a light violet gem resting on a stand. Hinata picked it up and took his hand once more as the two headed toward the only other door.

***

(Sasuke/Sakura)

"I'm glad you talked to Lade Tsunade and the village." Sakura said, her head resting against her boyfriend's shoulder, fingers intertwined as they walked down the tunnel. He nodded with a sigh. She leaned up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"  
He shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about."  
She frowned but let it go and turned to see a door creaked open. Entering, they were met with the smell of death. Sakura's hand flew to her hose, coughing behind her hand.

"What is this?"

Sasuke frowned. "Don't move."  
She froze and watched as he took the heat out of the air and the room became clearer. Her eyes widened at the sight of unidentifiable corpses. Sasuke opened his eyes to see her hands glowing a light green as she walked around, trying to heal or find out what was wrong.

"Don't bother Sakura…"

She sighed, standing and looking around.

"I can't pick up anything from any of these corpses."

She headed over to stand next to him only to be pulled away by Sasuke as a corpse landed where she'd stood. One by one, the corpses began to rise, turning to face the two. Sasuke frowned, his Sharingon flaring to life as Sakura pulled tow long daggers from her sheaths on her legs.

"You think you can cover some…"

"Already ahead of you!" She exclaimed, throwing seals as they connected to the corpses. Sasuke made a few hand symbols as a rain of fire smothered the dead to ashes. Sakura moved forward slowly among the ashes, looking around.

"Sakura…"

She looked up to see him next to a door. Walking over, she took his hand and walked into the room. A small red gem resting on a pillow on a stand sat in the middle of the room. Sakura let go of his hand and journeyed to the center of the room to pick up the gem.

"I got it." She said, turning to see Sasuke beside her.

Smiling, she took his hand and headed to the other door.


	10. Ch 9 Partnersmore

Chapter 9

"What the…"

The eight looked at each other in confusion.

"The doors!" Ino cried out as said four objects disappeared from sight.

"Great…" Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura moved from Tenten's arm with a smile. "There ya go…that should hold until I can held fully."

"Thanks." She replied, flexing her arm.

"….look at that…"

The group turning to see Hinata standing in front of what looked to be a large labyrinth.

"So…now what?" Naruto asked.

"We go…Tenten?"

Negi stopped and the group watched as the raven-haired girl walked in. They rushed after her, dodging traps left and right. Tenten finally stopped at a door with a bat resting on a monkey's shoulder. The pink monkey looked up and patted the white bat on the head.

"They've come Koumori." The female monkey replied softly.

"Yes…I heard them awhile back Saru."

The back turned to look at the group, his flashing blue eyes stunning against his white pupils. "Negi…Tenten…come." The bat gestured forward.

The two did so, bowing before them.

"You have proven yourselves worthy and so we shall be your summoned." Saru said, her voice raising as the door glowed behind them.

When the white light disappeared, the marking of beasts disappearing from Negi and Tenten's hands.

"I know the way…" Ino said, walking forward.

Tenten stopped Shikamaru from touching her.

"Let her guide us."

He sighed as they group followed.

* * *

"You see…I told you they would find us Heisei."

The panda snorted. "So I see Gekida."

The boar smiled at Ino. "I never doubted my human."

Ino smiled back. "This is so cool!"

The two beast before Ino and Shikamaru smiled.

"We have waited a long time for this…let's get it over with." Heisei stated with a bored tone.

"You're telling me." Shikamaru said.

The beasts nodded, disappearing as the marking appeared on the two before disappearing.

Ino smiled and turned to the group. "Who's next?"

Sakura suddenly smiled, eyes going blank.

"I am." She said, walking into the maze.

The group followed until they were met with two…humans? The man's dark bluish-black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, red eyes glistening, and scales resting on his arms and bare chest as he leaned against the wall. The woman's blondish-pink hair lay in soft waves, her green eyes bright . She wore a simple brown dress, which covered some of the man's black pants. The woman leaned off of the man as Sakura rushed to hug her, while Sasuke acknowledged the man.

"It's so good to see you again Amelia!" Sakura said with a smile.

The woman bowed with a smile. "As it is to see you mistress."

The woman glared sternly at the man. "Dondura…"

"I have seen my master before this meeting…" The man replied.

"What's up with the human forms?" Ino asked.

Amelia smiled. "Once you complete the full summoning of us, we are able to take on human forms…" She glanced at Dondura smiling. "…in a way that is."

"It's time for us to go." Dondura said, taking Amelia's hand.

She waved, a smile still on her face, as the doors opened and a symbol disappeared from Sakura and Sasuke's hands. The group turned to Hinata who stared off into space as she led them into the maze.

* * *

"I can't even see the doorway." Ino said, looking into the darkness.

"I can't with my Beacqua either." Negi added.

"The darkness reveals all in due time…"

The group turned to see….

"Naruto?!"

The man appeared from the darkness looked much like an older version of Naruto with longer hair, taller, and blazing red eyes. A foxtail swished back and forth as his long nails on his hands and feet clicked against the floor. He stood and offered his hand to the dark. A pale hand placed itself in the outreached hand as a pale, breath-talking woman in a strapless long black dress appeared next to the fox man, her violet eyes looking calm at the group, looking much like an older version of Hinata.

"Do you not recognize me boy?" The older Naruto said with a smirk.

"…the nine-tailed fox…" The real Naruto snarled in hatred.

The fox man laughed, the woman on his arm never taking her eyes off Hinata.

"I have many names but you may call me Akuma."

He turned to the woman, pushing her long hair from her eyes.

"This is Shikyo."

The woman's gaze flicked to him and back to Hinata. "You may call me Selene mistress."

The girl smiled. "Yes…it would work better."

The woman gave a small smile and nodded. Akuma sighed.

"I guess you want us gone…"

"I would help…" Naruto stated.

The man snorted. "Watch yourself boy."

Selene placed her hand on his shoulder softly.

"Yes…let us go."

The two looked at the group as darkness enveloped them and a door appeared.

Naruto snorted. "Pain in the ass son of a…"

He sighed when Hinata placed a hand against his cheek. Naruto looked at the group, who appeared calm.

"Let's go."

They nodded and entered the doorway to their next challenge.


	11. Ch 10: Relaxingsorta

Chapter 10

"You have returned."

The smile on Arlena's face grew wide at the four gems resting in the four girl's hands.

"Excellent…"

"What are we to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Three nights from now will be a full moon…then we can lay the gems to rest. But until them, rest them around your necks, hidden from sight."

She gazed around her.

"Let us leave and return to the village. You must all be tired…."

* * *

"This feels amazing…" Sakura said with a sigh, sliding her shoulder farther down into the steaming water.

"It's been awhile since I was able to do this…" Ino said.

"Ditto that…" Tenten said.

"What about you Hinata?" Sakura asked, turning to the girl in question.

Said person opened her eyes. "Hmmm….what?"

The three looked at her in confusion.

"Forgive me…I was talking to Selene…"

"You mean your summon?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes…we were discussing something…"

"Hey…why don't we let them come and enjoy this with us?" Tenten suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" Sakura said, clapping her hands.

The four summoned together at once as a cloud of smoke appeared. Four woman stood next to the hot spring smiling.

"Thank you mistress. This is wonderful." Amelia said, sliding in next to Sakura, her hair up in a tight bun, wearing a light red two-piece.

Saru's brunette hair was put up like Tenten's as she sat next to said girl, her tail laying across her lap wearing a light purple swimsuit. Gekida slid into the water next to Ino, her dark blonde hair in two long braids, wearing a dark yellow swimsuit. Selene glared at Hinata before going to sit next to Hinata, bangs flowing over one eye, wearing a black swimsuit.

"So…who's telling first?" Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

"Splash me one more time dobe and you're dead meat…"

"Relax Sasuke…you three are so tense…geez…" Naruto hugged and leaned back against a rock.

"You seem to annoy them as much as you annoy me."

Naruto glared at the older version of himself atop the rock.

"The only reason you're here Akuma is because the girls brought their summons out…"

Akuma chuckled. "So it would seem…"

He turned to the three other summons with a smirk.

"My…..brothers….don't seem to want to play either…"

Dondura opened one eye, ruby pupil blazing. "I don't "play" Akuma…"

The fox's auburn red eyes blazed with his smirk.

"I've heard otherwise…"

"Enough you two…" Koumori said, flexing his winged-arms before folding them around his body. (A/N: Kinda like a vampire)

"If they get into it…I'm not breaking it up." Heisei said, the bored tone raining in his voice, flipping a coin into the air.

"They sound like Sasuke and Naruto…" Shikamaru said.

"Summons do catch personalities from their summoned…" Negi stated.

"I am nothing like him!" Akuma and Naruto spoke at once, pointing at each other.

The six others sighed in unison.

* * *

"You think they could keep it down?"

"Probably not a chance…" Ino replied.

Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Better go separate them…" Tenten said.

All four and their summons sighed and stood. The eight headed to the boys section of the hot springs. Tenten bangs on the door and was met with a towel-clad boyfriend. The eight entered the room and pulled their boyfriends out, their summons doing the same, oblivious to the fact that the men were covered in towels.


	12. Ch 11: Choice & Disastor in One

Chapter 11: Choice & Disaster in One

"Why must you two always argue?"

"Hn…not my fault…"

Sakura sighed, resting her head against her boyfriend's chest, his arms going around her waist.

"I just wish for once you two would get along…"

Sasuke kissed the top of her head.

"Sasuke…can we go home?"

He looked down, eyebrow raised.

"I really just wanna go home…"

He nodded and stood, pulling her with him.

"….seems we are the only two here…"

She yawned, taking her bag from him.

"I got you…" He said, pulling her onto his back.

Moments later, he landed in front of her apartment door, moving the key from behind the plant next to the door.

"N-no Sasuke…"

Her hand moved to rest on his, looking up at him. "….home…"

His eyes widened as she gave him a small smile.

"We'll worry about stuff in the mor…"

His lips clashed to hers, silencing her as he was suddenly at his front door of his house. He jumped to the balcony, throwing opened the door, slamming it closed with his foot, mouth still to hers. Clothes began to litter the floor as the two lay naked on their bed, bodies entangling with the sheets.

* * *

The eight summonings gather around, standing on the pool of water.

"What is the meaning of this Akuma?" Heisei asked.

"It must be important considering Shikyo has her blank face on…" Amelia stated.

The group turned to see said woman standing in front of Hinata's summon. The black-haired beauty opened her violet eyes, glancing at Akuma and back.

"…my mistress has seen…"

The group looked at her in shock.

"…are you sure Shikyo?" Koumori asked.

Shikyo nodded. "Something is not right…"

"I never trusted that woman…" Gekida said.

"We're not sure yet…only Shikyo and Hinata have seen…" Saru stated.

"Dondura…" Amelia said, turning to her mate, who opened his eyes, red blaring at the group.

"I shall inform my master…"

"Are you sure he can.."

Dondura glared at Akuma. "Sasuke will know…"

"Then it is settled." Koumori said.

"….I do not like this…"

The group turned to Shikyo, who had leaned against Akuma.

"What is it?" The fox-man said.

Shikyo winced. "….she dreamed the horrors again…"

He sighed. "Go…"

She nodded, closing her eyes and suddenly went limp against her mate.

"Tomorrow…" Koumori said.

The group nodded as Koumori and Sari jumped away, while Heisei and Gekida walked away into the night. Akuma took his mate in his arms and turned to face Amelia and Dondura.

"I will let you know when she wakes."

"Thank you…" Amelia said.

Akuma and Dondura nodded to each other as the fox disappeared into the dark. Amelia suddenly shivered and pressed close to her mate.

"What is it?" Dondura asked, eyes flickering around.

She shook her head against his naked chest. "I fear something is terrible wrong…"

He nodded pressing her closer. She looked up at him.

"Are you certain we can do this?"

Dondura leaned down to press his mouth to hers before pulling away.

"Our maters were chosen for reasons that we do not question Amelia."

She nodded once more. "Let's go home…"

He nodded as flower petals swirled around them, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

The light threatened to wake the beauty in his arms so he moved her to face the other way and the warm light hit his back. He felt her move closer, their entangled bodies mixing sweat. He kissed the top of her forehead and moved his head against hers, breathing in the smell of strawberries he loved. He smirked at the sound of her giggle and moved to breath on her neck once more.

"Sasuke…stop…"

He leaned up to look into her eyes with a questionable brow raised. She gave a small smile and cocked her head to the side.

"So you want to move in…"

She smiled, moving her arms to rest around his neck.

"I basically live here anyways…"

He snorted. "The place has a woman's touch already…."

Sakura smacked his chest and leaned up to leave. He pulled her back down with a smirk.

"What about my stuff…" She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"…later…."

She smiled and pulled his face up to her.

* * *

She hit the water in disgust.

"Dammit…it's happening too quickly…"

She moved to the other three pools.

"It's the same with all four…"

"_**I warned you…" **_A voice echoed back. _**"The gems are bonding…they'll be useless soon…"  
**_

"I know that…tonight is our only shot."

The woman's shadow moved to give form of herself with long hair, teeth, and nails.

"_**What now….MISTRESS…"**_ The shadow hissed.

The woman turned and struck her shadow.

"You WILL obey me Narachna…"

The shadow bowed, her six arms going behind her back, as she bowed and disappeared.

"…_**.yes…mistress…"  
**_

The shadow disappeared, leaving the woman along.

"….stupid spider…lost my train of thought…"

The woman sighed. "….must get those gems…"


	13. Ch 12: A Night to Remeber, part 1

Chapter 12: A Night To Remember Part 1

"A what?!"

Lady Hokage sighed. "Lady Arlena wants to throw a party to congratulate you on your mission."

The four girls squealed in excitement, while the four boys groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Shikamaru stated.

Arlena smiled, shaking her head.

"No….tonight is the full moon. It'll be a beautiful scene for the party. Plus, tonight we can rid the world of the gems forever."

"How can these gems be so powerful? They look harmless…" Sakura said.

"The Gems of Destiny are said to hold unlimited power and would bring destruction if in the wrong hands…" Lady Tsunade explained.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! We haven't had a party since Sakura's admission to

Head Medic." Shizune said.

"Then it's settled?" Arlena asked.

"YES!!!" The girls said.

They turned to face their boyfriends with smiles on their faces. The four sighed and nodded. While everyone began to share their ideas. When everyone began their sharing of idea, one was excited at the plan beginning to work.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't mind going with us?" Tenten asked.

"Might as well..." Negi said.

"Alright ladies….it's shopping time!!!" Sakura said as summons were brought out and the eight women rushed into the large center.

"This outta be interesting…" Shikamaru said with a sigh as the eight men followed after them.

"This looks good on you Tenten…" Ino stated.

"Oh…try this Hinata." Sakura said, handing her a black and silver dress.

The violet-eyed girl smiled and headed into the dressing room.

(Two hours later)

"How much longer are they going to be?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't bother me…we aren't carrying bags around…"Shikamaru stated.

They turned to see the eight girls come out smiling.

"Are we done?" Negi asked.

The eight replied with "Runway time!"

The group gathered around as, two by two, the girls began to work on what to wear.

"I think we got it." Sakura said with a smile.

Tenten had chosen on a tight and strapless, long, dark pink dress and Saru had chosen a knee-length and tight light pink dress, which was strapless and from the waist down, the dress had a cut pattern with a matching belt.

Ino has chosen a golden yellow and tight dress that stopped shorter than the knees. It had a collar that tied and the bottom of the dress had two layers. Gekida has chosen a tight yellow strapless dress and stopped at the knees.

Hinata had chosen a long and tight light purple dress that had a cut in the front and fanned out. It was beaded around the chest and waist area. Shikyo had chosen a one shoulder, loose, dark purple dress that stopped at the knees.

Sakura had chosen loose long red dress that had a slit down the left side and criss-crossed in the back, while Amelia had chosen an off the shoulder, tight, short red dress that stopped mid-thigh.

"Now we're ready…" Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

"We'll see you guys there!" Ino said as the group left the Uchiha home.

Sakura smiled and pulled her boyfriend up the stairs to get ready.

"Is there a reason I'm going with you?"

She grinned. "You wanna help me with my dress?"

He arched a brow.

"…..and maybe take a bath with me?" She added with a smile.

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds like a plan…"

With a smile still on her face, she led him into their large bathroom.

I'm gonna put my dress on the bed."

He nodded and began to remove his shirt as she left the room.

"_**Master…"**_

Sasuke looked up into the mirror to see his summon leaning against the wall, staring into the mirror at him.

"We have a problem…"

Sasuke leaned off the sink. "What happened?"

"Sasuke?"

The two men turned to see Sakura and Amelia walk in.

"Amelia told me what happened with Hinata…what's going on?"

Sasuke looked to his summon.

"Shikyo had a vision from Hinata…"

"Kind of like your dream Sakura…" Amelia added, interrupting Sasuke.

"….I….had…a vision?"

"It's from the gems you possess. Hinata has a vision and it spreads to the three other gem wears." Dondura explained.

"Then Arlena…"

Sakura gave her boyfriend a questionable look.

He shook his head. "It's nothing…"

Glancing at the two summons, they nodded and disappeared.

"You're hiding something…" Sakura said, moving to stand in front of him.

Smirking, he replied, "What me to help you or not?"

* * *

"Mind zipping up the back please?"

Sasuke smirked and did so, taking her in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather not go…"

She raised a questionable brow.

"Being here with you is enough…"

Turning to face him, she laid her head against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. I'll be with you the whole time."

He sighed. "Hn…"

Looking up at him, she gave a smiled and turned to put her earrings in.

"Promise you'll try not to kill Naruto?"

"Hn…try…"

She giggled and went back to finishing her hair.

* * *

"This must go perfect Narachna. No mistakes…"

"_**Nothing is out of place. Everything is set…"  
**_

The woman turned to look into the pool, watching as everyone entered the large building.

"We can't wait any longer. Go…I will follow…"

The spider-like woman bowed and retreated into the darkness of the woman's shadow.

The woman gave a frustrated sigh and ran a hair through her hair.

"I need a drink."

* * *

"I told you before you left…you look great Hinata." Ino stated.

The raven-haired girl gave a small smile.

"I know… I'm just not used to wearing a dress that's all."

Sakura smiled back. "Trust me…it gets easier once the pain of heels goes away."

The four girls laughed and moved where a group of woman had gathered. The group began to flatter the girls on their dresses.

_**"Master…Shikyo had awaken. She had evidence from her vision." **_Dondura's voice rang in Sasuke's head.

"And?"

"_**We have nothing more than what we know…Akuma states something moves in the shadows."**_

"Keep on alert."

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned to see Arlena, dressed in a silverfish-grey and black dress.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked, walking over.

"I've been trying to get his attention for awhile." Arlena explained.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. "Mind if I steal him?"

Arlena smiled, shaking her head.

"Be my guest…I need to speak with Tsunade anyways…"

The young couple moved away to meet up with the group.

"Things are about to get a little crazy…"

These are the dresses:

-Tenten -Saru

-Ino -Gekida

-Hinata -Selene (Shikyo)

-Sakura -Amelia


	14. Ch 13: A Night to Remember, part 2

**Chapter 13: A Night To Remember, part 2**

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned to his girlfriend with a smile. The smile suddenly disappeared at the look on her face.

"Hinata…"

"I don't feel so good…"

She fell against him, eyes barely open. Picking her up, he carried her to a chair, screaming for Sakura. The music cut off as people gathered around, the pink-haired Doctor checking Hinata closely.

"Back up!" Ino yelled.

"Help me." Sakura said as Naruto picked her up and followed Sakura into a spare room where he laid his girlfriend onto the couch.

Tsunade and Arlena filed in with medical supplies, shutting the door. Negi and Shikamaru led Naruto out of the room, with Sasuke following.

"She'll be fine…" Shikamaru said.

Naruto glanced at him and turned to look away.

"Sakura's doing her best…" Tsunade said, shutting the door.

"Can I go in?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade only shook her head. "Not at the moment. Arlena has the girls doing a healing bond with the gems…"

The lights suddenly began to flicker…screams tore throughout the room as things began to fall.

"…_Naruto…"_

Naruto's head shot up as he ran to the door, only for him to be thrown back against his friends, a blinding light tearing the door from it's hinges, blinding all.

Laughter filled the ears of everyone as they turned to see Arlena standing on a giant spider with the four girls tied to poles with blank stares on their pale faces.

"…dammit…" Sasuke said.

"Arlena! What's the meaning of this!" Arlena's evil smile never left her face as she said,

"I've finally got what I need! The power of the Gems of Destiny shall be mine!" Smoke filled the room from the spider.

When the smoke was clear…they were gone.

* * *

"I want EVERYONE out there!" Tsunade said with a slam of hands on the desk.

The ninja nodded and disappeared. With a sigh, she flopped into her chair and turned to the four boys, who had their eyes closed, focusing.

"Anything?"

They opened their eyes and she knew by their glares that the answer was no. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I should've known…" Sasuke said.

Tsunade shook her head. "All we can do is find them now…"

They nodded and went back to trying to locate them. Negi suddenly stood.

"I think I found them."

* * *

"The Cave of Destiny? Yes… I see why now." Tsunade turned to the four boys.

"The power of the gems must be placed in the stone Table of Destiny."

"Then let's go!" Naruto said.

"Not a chance. Arlena is too dangerous…"

"Only we can defeat her…" Sasuke said.

Tsunade sighed at the determined looks and nodded. "Fine…go. But if you're not back before dawn…"

The nodded and disappeared. She turned to the window.

"What happened to you, Arlena?"


	15. Ch 14: Chains Unbound part 1

Chapter 14: Chains Unbound, Part 1

"Are you sure about this?"

The boys only nodded as Shizune nodded back and disappeared into the forest. They turned to face the crumble of rocks that had once been the boulder covering the entrance.

"Looks like she got Sakura to open it the easy way…" Negi stated.

Sasuke only ventured into the cave as the other three followed. They stopped to see a door with a glowing bat. The Beaqua holder stepped forward and placed his hand onto the door, watching as it crumbled to pieces.

"Lead the way Negi." Naruto stated.

The group journeyed in and soon stumbled upon a room full of weapons. Tenten lay on a couch, twirling a kantana between her fingers, her now pink colored eyes glowing, as she watched them enter.

"Hello boys…welcome to your doom."

"Tenten snap out of it. This isn't you! Arlena has you under her control…" Negi said.

The female ninja only smirked and stood, her dress falling back into place.

"You will not ruin my mistress' plans."

"Hey! There's a door!" Naruto said rather loudly.

Tenten moved to block their path. "You want through, you go through me!"

She threw daggers as the boys as the weapons began to float.

"You three go on. I'll hold her back!" Negi said, rushing to meet his girlfriend.

The other three moved to open the door and run.

* * *

"Guess this is my door." Shikamaru said, placing his hand on the glowing green panda.

Entering the room, they were met with dolls resting all around them.

"So….got through Tenten I see…"

Their gazes flashed to Ino, who was sitting in a chair, brushing a doll's hair that resembled her.

"Looks like it's all me now…" She said with a smirk, her eyes glowing yellow.

The three watched as one by one, the dolls sprang to life.

The doll Ino has been holding smiled. _"Wanna play?!"_

Sasuke pulled Naruto to a door.

"Let him handle this."

Naruto nodded, watching as he ran, as the dolls began to surround his friend.

* * *

"Sasuke look…"

The coal black eyes followed his friends to where two doors now stood. A glowing blue snake was on the left, a glowing orange fox on the right. They glanced at each other and nodded, placing his hand on his symbol. Entering the rooms, Sasuke and Naruto parted.

* * *

(With Negi)

No matter how he tried, Tenten's sudden control over the weapons never ceased. The pink glowing gem resting around her neck never ceased to stop glowing as well.

"_So…that must be how Arlena's controlling them…only one way to find out…"_

The Beaqua-eyed man knew his plan…now he only had to reach his girlfriend.

"What's wrong Negi? Aren't you enjoying out match?" Tenten asked with an evil crackled escaping her throat.

Negi took that moment to attack. Slicing the necklace from around her neck, it flew to land against the door. He caught his girlfriend in midair, weapons falling around him. Her eyes fluttered open as he sat her down.

"W-what's going on?" She asked, trying to walk and only ending up falling against Negi.

"I fell so weak…"

The two watched as the gem vanished into the door.

"I'll explain on the way." Negi stated and helped his girl head to the door.

* * *

(With Shikamaru)

"Come on Shika! You can do better than that!"

The spiky-haired man dodged another axe from a doll and threw another into a group.

"…this is getting me no where…"

Ino gave him a pouty face.

"You don't wanna play anymore?"

She turned, as did he, to see Negi and Tenten enter.

"About time…" Shikamaru stated.

"The pendant…you have to get it off of her." Negi said.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag…"

He moved to land behind Ino, holding her to his chest.

"Sorry about this…"

Shikamaru yanked the glowing yellow gem from her neck and three it as the dolls fell, never to move again.

Ino fell against her boyfriend, hand to her head. "What the hell…"

"We'll explain along the way. We need to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, the gem!" Tenten said.

The group watched as the gem disappeared into the door.


	16. Ch 15: Chains Unbound part 2

Chapter 15: Chains Unbound, Part 2

The rank smell filled his nostrils, his eye sonly seeing the hazy fog that filled the room. The Sharigan flared to life in his coal black eyes and he lifted the fog to reveal a large cemetery that leaked its dripping ooze form the graves and blood that splattered the room in color.

"They say death is sometimes quick for a ninja…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed to see a girl leaning against a tome stone, her eyes red and emotionless.

"Sakura…"

The pink-haired nin's gaze moved to face him, her eyes a pale red compared to the glowing red gem about her neck.

"They say…that death can't be stopped once its taken course."

Sasuke watched as the corpses around them began to move and arise from where they lay.

"I couldn't save them…" She stood. "You killed them!"

The corpses rushed him, throwing him down and he ripped himself away.

"I deal with the dead and the dying…when will it end?"

She stumbled into a large chair and poured from a flask into a cup on the table next to her. She took a swig from the cup and looked at him.

"I am one with the dead…"

Sasuke held back a wince as her laughter, a horror to his ears. This wasn't his Sakura….Arlena was going to pay. The Sharigan rose into his eyes and he charged into the corpses , his long swords opened from its sheath to kill.

* * *

"Hinata, Hinata where are you?!"

The darkness only gave him silence and he screamed in frustration.

"ARLENA!!"

Naruto felt the nine tailed fox power fueling his rage, his eyes bleeding gold.

"…naruto…"

His gaze flashed around him, eyes trying to see.

"….naruto…my naruto…"

His power burst through him, lighting the room. Naruto's eyes moved to in front of him to find his girlfriend laying on the floor, still.

"Hinata!"

He blindly ran forward and slid to a stop and gathered her in his arms.

"Hinata…Hinata, wake up."

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Nothing matter at that time…only Sakura on the floor crying. With each corpse that stood in his way, two fell. Nothing was going to keep he and Sakura apart. Suddenly, they stopped coming and fell to the ground. Sasuke felt someone hold his sword still. He moved to see Sakura, her gem in hand, the other holding the blade, blood free-falling. Her tears had seized, but pain was evident on her face.

"They also say pain can rid oneself from control…"

His sword clattered to the ground, Sasuke gathered her into his arms, holding her tight to his chest.

"Stupid idiot…I could've killed you…"  
She only smiled and held onto him tighter. Sasuke turned to see Negi, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino enter as the gem vanished into the floor.

"I see the situation is under control." Negi stated.

Sasuke nodded and bent to retrieve his sword, placing it back into its sheath.

"Did Naruto go ahead of you?" Shikamaru asked.

"We were separated by two doors."

"S-Sasuke…"

The group turned to Sakura, who leaned against her boyfriend.

"We felt the same Sakura. The gem drained us." Ino said.

"We need to find Hinata." Tenten said.

Sakura nodded. "Then let's hurry.

* * *

(W/ Naruto)

"Hinata…please…wake up…"

"She won't Naruto."

He turned to see Selene and Akuma standing next to him.

"Why not?" Naruto demanded.

Selene only glanced at her mistress.

"Selene…please…"

The woman only shook her head. "I can tell you no more, only that time will tell."

She turned and left, Akuma right behind her.

"Akuma…"

The older man turned.

"It's coming…isn't it."

Akuma only smirked and shrugged.

"Only time will tell kid."  
* * *

"This door's empty too!" Ino said, slamming the door.

"One of these has to lead to Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed.

A sudden explosion rocked the hall, smoke entering from a room far away. They rushed to the room, only to find Naruto on the floor, blood on his hands, face and clothes. Hundreds of spiders his size lay around him.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly.

The blonde man turned to them, eyes ablaze like Akumas.

"She has her…Arlena has Hinata."


	17. Ch 16: End

Chapter 16: End

"Naruto, we'll find her. Please calm down…" Sakura begged.

But the blonde haired ninja kept pacing, chakra oozing from his skin.

"Look, she's gotta be this way." Ino stated, leading the group down the hallway and stopped at a bolted door.

"She's in there…Hinata…and Arlena." Tenten said.

Ino and Sakura only nodded. Naruto cracked his knuckled.

"Then let's break it down!"

* * *

"It's almost complete! Just have to place Hinata's in and…"

"Arlena!"

The woman smirked and turned to face the group before her.

"Ah welcome….But you're too late!"

Arlena laughed as hundreds of spiders descended, Hinata on the largest.

"Hinata…protect me!"

"Yes mistress!" The small framed girl replied and launched herself at Naruto.

"Get her and we'll deal with the creatures!" Sakura yelled to Naruto.

And the war began.

Arlena smirked. "You must do better than that my little genins!"

Naruto snarled at her, dodging Hinata by mere inches.

"Hinata, snap out of it!"

The young woman only threw a kunai at him.

"Fifty-four palm!"

Naruto grabbed her hands and held them behind her.

"Wake up Hinata! Break her con…"

Naruto stepped back, away from her as she jumped up to meet Arlena.

"Thank you my dear."

The fighting stopped all gazes upon her.

"The destruction of the world is mine to command!" Arlena exclaimed, placing the four gemmed necklace around Hinata's neck.

"Kill them all!"

But Hinata only stood still and turned to the woman.

"Who are you to command me mortal?" A voice much more velvet-like spoke.

Arlena paled. "N-no…I control her! She's mine!"

"No longer shall you mess with this child…"

Hinata looked up at her, eyes brightly shining different color. The gems about her neck shined so bright that Arlena stepped to far back and fell from the giant spider, fading from the light. The spiders began to burn in purple flames, fading into the darkness. Hinata landed softly, the group running over to her.

"It's not Hinata…" Naruto said softly.

Sakura's eyes widened as did everyone else's.

"It's Selene!"

Hinata nodded. "My mistress knows what she must do…ride the world of these gems…"  
Naruto turned away, eye's bleeding gold.

Hinata only turned and walked forward, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten behind her.

"All together…focus…"

The four girls connected hands and did so. A light burst from them and everything went black.

* * *

"He'll wake up soon, so just let him rest."

He was pretty sure that was Sakura….

"Stupid dobe…shouldn't have moved and he still wouldn't be out…"

"Sasuke, be nice…"

…..Yep…that was Sakura…

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he was enveloped in a tight hug. He looked down to see Hinata holding tight to him. She looked up with a smile.

"Good morning."

Naruto held her tight to him, breathing in her scent. A pain in his torso caused him to lean away to find himself tightly wrapped in bandages.

"…what the…"

Sakura smiled. "You've been out for three days. You wound was infected with poison and you kept bleeding out…"

Naruto sighed and leaned back.

"What about Arlena?"

"Dead…her body was turned to stone and shattered when the cave collapsed." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto nodded. "…and the gems?"

The four girls held out their hands to show a gem-based burn mark disappear.

"Destroyed thanks to Hinata and Selene." Ino said.

"I see you're awake…"

The group turned to see Lady Tsunade enter with a smile.

"I'm sorry for your loss milady." Sakura said.

Tsunade waved her off. "Don't be…Arlena knew that consequences."  
Tsunade sat down into a nearby chair.

"What now Granny?" Naruto asked.

"You're to heal…then we'll deal with your next assignment." Tsunade sighed. "For now, everyone can return to your teams but I want you all on rest until you're all completely healthy."

The group nodded and Tsunade stood.

"Now if you'll excuse me…I have business to attend to…"

She left, leaving the group in silence.

"I guess this was the end of our fun…" Ino said sadly.

Sakura smiled. "Nah…" She looked outside, taking Sasuke's hand with hers.

"This is only the beginning…"

**THE END**


End file.
